


A Single Slat of Wood and Canvas (Podfic)

by capitalnineteen, quoththegayven, tazlivereadings



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reconciliation, Self-Destructive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitalnineteen/pseuds/capitalnineteen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazlivereadings/pseuds/tazlivereadings
Summary: Summary from the original fic:After months of training, Lup fails to bring in her first solo reaper contract. She won’t tell anyone exactly what happened, even Barry.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup





	A Single Slat of Wood and Canvas (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Single Slat of Wood and Canvas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146302) by [capitalnineteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitalnineteen/pseuds/capitalnineteen), [Tangerine_Catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip). 



> Read and Performed by:  
> Lup: @fantasyrockopera on tumblr, @quoththegayven on ao3  
> Barry: @jortsman / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on tumblr/ao3  
> Narration: @youhearstatic / @capitalnineteen on tumblr/ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1wO-RnaKoNtzWW7Ey2F0S8w1JdvH_GbgU) (22.6 MBs) **Length** 40:31

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Author's Note:**

> Join our discord to listen live and find out about other projects we produce. We regularly read TAZ:B fanfics and also have a weekly podcast called Off Balance that is a reimagining of the Balance storyline but with a voidfished Lup and Barry in place of THB as well as other D&D or tabletop RPG games.
> 
> We also offer our discord group occasional previews of fics or beta readings. It's a great little community of TAZ fans and you're invited to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy


End file.
